Highland Cup 2014-15 (Winter)
The winter Highland Cup 2014-15 was the first Highland Cup in 3 years to take place in winter. The reigning premiers are Inverness Caledonian Thistle. This is the page for the First round proper of the Highland Cup. First Round Brora Rangers 12-0 Maud S Mackay 20, 36 (Pen), 44, 68, 75 (Pen) Z Sutherland 46, 81 Hind 47 Munro 54 Morrison 67, 87, 90 Dudgeon Park, Brora (Att 990) Alness United 1-2 Wick Academy McKenna 80 (Pen) Weir 87, 90+6 Dalmore Park, Alness (Att 235) Turriff Utd 1-3 Clachnacuddin Doran OG 12 Khutsishvilli 23, 47, 89 The Haughs, Turriff (Att 734) Rothes 2-5 Golspie Sutherland Dunn 5, 12 Barra 14, 34, 65, 71, Tiernan 82 Mackessack Park, Rothes (Att 547) Carloway 1-0 Cove Rangers M. Morrison 90+2 Cnoc a' Choillich, Carloway (Att 120) Ness 1-0 Lossiemouth Horsburgh 88 Fivepenny, Port of Ness (Att 182) Ross County 29-0 Spey Valley Dingwall 4, 7 (Pen), 10, 12, 34 (Pen), 36, 57, 59 (Pen), 88, 90+2 Todd OG 16 Crown 21, 23, 44 Ferries 29, 63 Maatsen 37, 78 Pradeep OG 45 J. Hutton OG 45+2 McLeod 79, 81, 83, 90+4, 90+7 Ross 85 Corbett 86 Dunfield 90+5 Boyce 90+6 Toyota Park, Highland (Att 1,357) Nairn County 2-0 Buckie Thistle Gethins 9 (Pen), 79 Station Park, Nairn (Att 876) Buckie Rovers 2-3 Elgin City C. Matts (Trialist) 32 Cooper 15 Raymond Jellema OG 34 Sutherland 42 (Pen), 90+1 Merson Park, Buckie (Att 910) Keith 1-0 AET Deveronvale Rennie OG 110 Kynoch Park, Keith (Att 967) Thurso 1-12 Inverurie Locos Mathieson OG 12 Laing 14, 15, 23, 26, 37, 46, 48, 57, 64, 65, 78, 87 Sir Georges Park, Thurso (Att 136) Formartine Utd 2-0 Huntly McKeown 5 Bagshaw 69 North Lodge Park, Pitmedden (Att 232) Peterhead 10-0 Banks O'Dee R. McAllister 2, 10, 14, 33, 45+3, 57, 88, 89 (Pen), 90+1, 90+3 Balmoor, Peterhead ''♙Att 1,006) '''Forres Mechanics 2-0 Fraserburgh' Gauld 23, 87 Mosset Park, Forres (Att 346) Culter 3-2 A.e.t. Inverness City Crisp 99, 104 L. Mackay 108, 120+2 MacArthur 120+3 Crombie Park, Peterculter (Att 801) Inverness CT 12-0 Fort William Foggo OG 4 Tico 6, 7, 58 Ross Christie 19 W. Santos 22, 35, 67 Tauge 82 Baird 83 James 87 Piscianti 90+3 Toyota Park, Highland (Att 1,563) Second Round Brora Rangers 11-0 Wick Academy S. Mackay 14, 45+1, 73 L. Mackay 17 Morrison 23 Hind 35 Greig 45+3 Z. Sutherland 76, 83 (Pen) Gillespie 87 Baxter 89 Dudgeon Park, Brora (Att 923) Golspie Sutherland 6-1 Clachnacuddin Tiernan 3, 14, 27 (Pen) Whyte 89 Barra 48, 49, 77 King George V Park, Golspie (Att 194) Carloway 2-0 Ness Al Zayed 33 M. Morrison 62 Cnoc a' Choillich (Att 1,579) Ross County 10-0 Nairn County MacLeod 13, 18 Dingwall 22, 27, 36, 57, 87 Dunfield 76, 79 Maatsen 90+2 Toyota Park, Highland (Att 1,078) Elgin City 2-0 Keith Moore 51 Sutherland 81 Borough Briggs, Elgin (Att 1,065) Inverurie Locos 7-3 Formartine United McKeown OG 10 S. Mathieson OG 12 Laing 13, 54, 57, 61, 62, 63. Bagshaw 86, 87 Harlaw Park, Inverurie (Att 763) Peterhead 3-0 Forres Mechanics McAllister 22, 64, 65 Balmoor, Peterhead (Att 1,231) Inverness CT 10-0 Culter Santos 12, 14, 23, 44 Tico 46, 57, 77, 89 Tauge 81 Hall 90+2 Caledonian Stadium, Inverness (Att 1,012) Quarter Finals Brora Rangers 4-2 Golspie Sutherland S. Mackay 4 (Pen) Barra 81 Greig 12, 54, 67 Tiernan 89 Dudgeon Park, Brora (Att 1,982) Ross County 1-1 Carloway (AET) Boyce 18 Al Zayed 56 Crown sent off for County PENS 2-4 Boyce GOAL - Al Zayed GOAL Maatsen GOAL - M. Morrison GOAL Dingwall MISS - S. Morrison GOAL Ferries MISS - Woodhouse GOAL Toyota Park, Highland (Att 3,479) Inverurie Locos 2-1 Elgin City (AET) Laing 117, 119. Moore 120+2 (Cooper and Gunn sent off for Elgin City) Harlaw Park, Inverurie (Att 1,344) Inverness CT 8-0 Peterhead Polworth 15 (Pen), 18, 75, 86 Ferguson 26, 87 Cammy Mackay (GK) sent off 34 MacArthur 45+2 Ross Christie 89 Toyota Park, Highland (Att 2,347) Semi Finals Brora Rangers 4-3 Carloway Greig 21, 22, 37, 90+1 Al Zayed 57, 64, 90+2 Victoria Park, Dingwall (Att 5,431) Inverness CT 3-2 Inverurie Locos Polworth 42, 75, 90+3 Laing 12, 72 Victoria Park, Dingwall (Att 6,103) Final Inverness CT 7-0 Brora Rangers Polworth 14, 56, 76 Ferguson 71, 82 Baird 86 Tauge 89 Toyota Park, Highland (Att 8,761)